


Startle

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [302]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Touch, jumpy Sam, slight miscommunication, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam likes Benny's touch, he really, really does. He just gets startled easily.





	

The first time Benny touches Sam after moving into the Bunker, Sam jumps half a mile into the air.

He’s not used to being touched, not without pain or at least some sort of demand following it. But Benny’s hands aren’t like that. They’re gentle and kind, and all Benny wanted to do was get Sam’s attention to offer him some food.

Sam doesn’t know what to do with that, but he can easily write it off. Only it keeps happening. Benny’s always touching him like that, feather light and gentle, never with any pain or demands. Usually, he’s trying to give Sam something, or just get his attention. Sometimes, there are the touches that are for no reasons Sam can identify, but feel nice regardless.

They still make Sam jump, particularly if he’s not expecting them. As much as he tries to teach himself that Benny’s touches are actually _good_  his body hasn’t exactly figured it out. The best he can do is train himself to react as little as possible.

Once he’s over his startle reflex, Benny’s touch feels good. Amazing, actually. No one’s touch feels as good as Benny’s, really. Sam always finds himself wishing for more by the time Benny pulls away. But Benny always, inevitably pulls away after what is actually only a short touch.

It’s so mixed up. On the one hand, the initial touch always makes Sam incredibly tense, but by the end he finds himself relaxing in a way he doesn’t even remember anymore, after everything.

Benny’s hand lands on Sam’s shoulder when sam isn’t expecting it, and Sam jumps. He can’t help it, wasn’t prepared and can’t control the reflex.

Benny pulls his hand back as if burnt. “Sorry, Sam,” he says, even as Sam wants to beg him to bring his hand back. It would have felt so _good_  in a minute, he wants to reach that point.

“If that bothers ya, I won’t do it anymore,” Benny offers.

Sam shakes his head. “I just–if I’m not expecting it, I get startled,” he explains. 

“I’ll make sure you see it coming,” Benny promises. He furrows his brow. “Ya should have said something.”

Sam bites his lip for a moment. “I was worried you’d stop,” he admits.

“If ya like it, I’ll keep doin’ it,” Benny promises. “Do you like it, Sam?” he asks.

“God, yes,” Sam says. “You have no idea–been so long since touch has felt good, and you–it always feels good.”

He can’t believe he’s admitting this, out loud, for real. He would never–but he needs Benny to know that the last thing Sam wants him to do is stop.

Benny raises a hand slowly, so Sam can see it, then cups Sam’s face with it. He’s never touched Sam’s face before, but after only a second of tensing, Sam immediately leans in to the big, cool palm.

“I can keep doing it, then,” Benny assures, and Sam thinks he’s dreaming for a moment when Benny strokes his thumb over Sam’s cheek. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Sam says, voice barely a breath. “Yeah.”

Benny nods towards the couch. “Come sit with me, Sam,” he invites. “Lemme hold you?”

Sam practically trips over himself, trying to get to the couch.


End file.
